


It Takes Two to Wreck a Homunculus

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Blood and Injury, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Praise, noncon, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan
Summary: Wrath finds out that humans are not nearly as great or trustworthy as he originally thought. Especially those closest to him.
Relationships: Izumi Curtis/Wrath, Sig Curtis/Wrath
Kudos: 2
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	It Takes Two to Wreck a Homunculus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belladonawritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/gifts).



> Big TW for Underage, Incest, and Noncon. 
> 
> Just a blurb of a oneshot, and I had fun writing it. While there is mention of Ed and Al they do not actually show up in this piece. Thanks for reading

It started like any other night. Wrath was playing with toys in a corner, humming softly and feet in the air as Izumi watched him. It had been a long day, and now she was unwinding, sipping at a too strong drink while Sig cleaned up the shop. It was strange, the sound of someone playing with those dusty old toys. Even more so with the child being hers. Contentment mixed with suspicion and guilt. The world was too cruel for this to be a good thing, for it to be legitimate. But the resemblance was uncanny, despite having Ed’s arm and leg. The Gate truly had a sense of humor, or perhaps she had been too hasty to cast aside the child she had transmuted. Izumi took another deep drink as she sank deeper into her seat, eyes tracing up and down his body. “Wrath,” her voice cracked just a bit before she cleared her throat and patted her lap. “Come here honey.”

Wrath looked up from playing, smiling widely. Izumi almost changed her mind as he approached, so trusting and so soft. This was her flesh and blood, her treasure. She had given up so much to have him. _Then have him_ , the selfish thought floated through her drunken mind and she gave a small sigh as Wrath settled on her lap. “Good boy,” Izumi murmured, kissing his temple as her hand slowly trailed up and down his thigh. Her heart raced, the smell of alcohol permeating the air around her. This was wrong. So wrong. And yet, maybe not. He belonged to her, right?

Wrath wrinkled his nose, making a face at the drink in her grip. “That stinks.” 

Izumi just laughed and set it aside. “You’re right, and it’s not very good for me anymore.” She hummed softly, burrowing her face to the crook of his neck, her hands roaming down his chest and up his thigh, fingers digging into his skin here and there. “Be a good boy, yeah?” Her grip tightened as the boy squirmed in her arms. 

“I don’t like this..” Wrath whispered, eyes wide and heart racing as fingers caressed his little cock over the fabric of his pants. “Stop..please?” He shivered, chills racing through his veins like shards of ice. He didn’t know much about families but he was sure this was not something they were supposed to do. It felt wrong. And it felt good. A whimper bubbled from his throat as Izumi slowly tugged off his pants and he pushed her hand away, jumping up to get away. The next thing he knew the room was spinning and he was on her lap, arms pinned in her grip as her other hand stroked his cheeks. 

“Oh Wrath..Mommy was expecting you to behave. Ed and Al certainly never gave me this much trouble when I trained them.” She sighed, leaning over to kiss the back of his head, humming as he tensed. “I love you, this is for your own good.” And she raised her hand before bringing it down with a firm smack that echoed through the room. 

“Ah!” Wrath arched up, cheeks blazing red as his ass stung. Tears pricked his eyes as his breath wavered. “N..no..please..I’m sorry..” 

“Everyone is sorry when they’re getting punished.” Another smack echoed, the sting making Wrath’s muscles clench and his cock twitch. He gave another whimper as Izumi gently caressed the reddened skin and murmured soft words of encouragement. It was hard enough that he couldn’t break free from her, the grip on his arms too strong, but now he was starting to feel something. Warm and different and weird and good. The way he rubbed up against her thigh as she spanked him made him shiver and cry out just as much as the treatment. 

“Mommy please! I w-won’t! I’ll be good! I’ll be good I promise!” He squirmed, trying to get away from the sting of pain. Izumi’s hand settled gently on his stinging cheeks and he winced, breath ragged and full of whimpers. But when no more punishment came he relaxed against her. 

“Good boy,” Izumi practically purred, and Wrath could pick up the booze on her breath. It was cloying and disgusting and he wanted to run away to his room. But she was still holding him down, fingers still exploring his body. She was clearly enjoying this, too occupied with herself to care for the boy’s feelings. Slowly she spread his ass, a finger rubbing against his tight hole, grinning when he tried to pull away. 

“Izumi?” Sig’s voice called out as the door opened and relief flooded Wrath.

“He-help! Help me!” He craned his head over his shoulder, looking at Sig with a pleading look as Izumi hummed an answer to her husband. The relief drained away as quickly as it had risen. Sig was watching, arms crossed and eyes hungry. Wrath’s face burned as the man’s eyes focused on his exposed hole. A jolt of cold had him squeaking, liquid dripping over his ass and down his thighs. The floor creaked as Sig crossed the room and kissed Izumi. Wrath watched with wide eyes as Sig’s cock slowly popped free. He was smart enough to know where that was going to go, even if it would be impossible. He would die if they tried to put that in him. Thick and long and impossibly hard, Sig pressed the head to his tight hole, holding his hips as Wrath struggled to get away. 

“No! No no no no no! Please- _uunf..!_ ” Wrath’s screams were punched out as he gasped in pain. Izumi kept him from getting away, keeping his back arched as Sig stretched his hole around his cock. 

“Good boy,” Izumi cooed, watching her husband’s cock disappear in the boy’s body. “Such a good boy for mommy...don’t cry now, it’ll feel good in a little bit.” She ran her fingers through his hair, as if it were nothing more than a scary doctor’s appointment and he was getting a shot. But Wrath couldn’t help the tears streaming down his cheeks as he dug his nails into the arm of the chair. It hurt. It hurt so damn much, more than anything in his life has ever hurt, and he was so impossibly full. He opened his mouth, panting and whining to be let go. He didn’t feel it at first, more of heard it, he felt warm liquid roll down his thighs. Then the pain hit and he screamed, feeling Sig move faster despite the tear of his hole. 

Wrath gasped for air as he sobbed, trying not to make it worse. A crackle sounded out, and red flashes flooded the room and the pain slowly disappeared. But he continued to cry, hiccuping as he begged to be let go. But the bleeding had stopped, and he could feel Izumi’s eyes on him as Sig continued to piston his hips, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. He didn’t want to look, just wanted to let it be over. So he squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to forget about it, think about anything else. It almost worked, Wrath was almost able to zone out and be somewhere else. But a sharp pain in his side brought him back and his eyes flew open as blood dripped into Izumi’s lap. Wrath looked at her with wide teary eyes, gasping in shock as she slid the knife through his skin again, a strange look in her eyes as he healed with that red crackle. 

“M..mom..please..” He rasped, giving more whimpers as Sig’s movement became rougher. “Please stop...I wan..wanna go to bed.” 

“Soon baby,” Izumi cooed softly as she set the knife aside. “You’re being such a good boy.” Wrath jolted as she wrapped a hand around his little cock, stroking in time to Sig’s thrusts. “Almost done.” 

He just gasped and moaned, shame flooding him at how good it felt to have her touch him despite Sig’s too big cock stretching him. He could feel a sense of desperation in the man’s movements, the way his fingers dug into him, the way his breath quivered. Something was coming and he wasn’t sure he wanted it. Wrath shivered, bucking his hips into Izumi’s hand, partially to get away from Sig and partially to chase the pleasure she was providing. 

Izumi laughed, holding him in place as she jerked him off. She watched as he moaned and trembled, feeling the warmth of him cumming against her thigh. Wrath panted as she kissed his head, wiping her messy hand across his back, smiling softly as Sig cursed and filled Wrath’s ass. Wrath felt an almost burning heat deep inside him, felt his stomach swell as Sig released inside of him. He whimpered as relief flooded him. He felt the man pull away, leaving him gaping and dripping as his hole clenched around empty air. Slowly he slumped to the floor, curling in a small ball as Izumi knelt next to him. Her praise barely reached his ears, the promise of sweets for being so good muffled. “Much better than Ed,” he heard and bitterness filled him. He flinched as Sig scooped him up and carried him to his room, Izumi close behind. 

Wrath didn’t answer as they kissed his head and gave him their good nights, only staring at the wall numbly. Surely they never did this to the Elrics. He wouldn’t have been left here if they had, right? Ed wouldn’t be that cruel? But he didn’t think Izumi could be this cruel either. Wrath closed his eyes against the tears, willing away the soreness as best he could. But he couldn’t get rid of the way his heart throbbed in pain at the betrayal.


End file.
